The Exchange Student
by Laurelindorenae
Summary: In England there is a separate race of people, the Jellicles. What happens when one transfer's to an American School? Full inside.


**_Alternate Universe CATS_**

**_In modern day England, there lives another race of people, they are human cats, aka, Jellicles. No one in America knows of their existence, other than that they know Jellicles come from the musical CATS. In England, they are well know, and accepted, just like any other person. People mingle without a second thought. However, people in America are less trusting._**

**_When the principal of an The High School of Arts and Technology, located at 122 Amsterdam Avenue, New York City, announces they have a new exchange student from England, the girls go nuts, already all wanting to date them, if its a boy (its in the accent, baby), and be their best friend if its a girl. The principal announces his name, Quaxo Mistoffelees, everyone thinks the name to be a bit odd, but brushes it off. The Principal never said the boy was a Jellicle._**

**_Naturally, they're in for a shock. When Quaxo comes into his first period class...everyone gasps in disgusted shock, even his teacher. Soon rumors are flying as well as government conspiracies. The rumor saying he is the child of Satan on Earth reigns supreme. So to the fact, that no one will even get to know the poor lonely Jellicle. Except one girl, who thinks he's cool and barely notices that he's a cat…_**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own CATS, or Bastet, or Hallie, or Brittney or Megan. I own Candice and Earl.  
**Author's Note: **The idea started as a role play on my board, and I figured it could be an interesting fic.

**

* * *

Chapter One  
The New Student**

" Good morning students"

The voice of the principal droned out over the PA system. It was the start of another _Glorious_ year here in the shit hole that was public High schooling.

" Welcome back to another year here at High School for Arts and Technology. There will be just a few announcements, the normal role call for the year. First, I'd like to welcome back Mrs. Whiting, who was on Maternity Leave for the last year. I'm sure you're all happy to be seeing her again. Two, I would like to welcome a new student. They've come all the way from London England to study here. I hope you welcome them. I hope you all give a warm welcome to our new student, Quaxo Mistoffelees !"

The class erupted in gasps when the new student entered their classroom; well, not the entire class. There was a girl in the back of the room was drawing in a sketch book; never even paying attention to what was going on around her, as always. Quaxo blushed brightly, it was evident under the short, soft white FUR of his face. He looked down and sat silently in the back row, hoping that gasping was ALL that was going to happed. But of course, it wasn't , the gasping soon turned to whispered rumored gossip.

Bastet Reama soon realized someone had sat in the, previously empty, seat next to her. She looked up and to her right. She had charcoal markings on her face from where she tried to wipe off a bit a sweat. Quaxo was staring at his desk. However, he felt her eyes on him, and he knew she hadn't been looking at him before. He looked up at her, his ears flat against his head sadly. Bastet blinked, a little shocked at his appearance; but, she didn't think anything of it. She turned back to her drawing; she never talked to anyone. Around her neck was a pendant, a replica of one the Egyptian goddess Bastet wore.

" Um...Miss ?"

Quaxo spoke softly,

" You have a little bit of charcoal on your face...I just thought I would tell you..."

He waited, thinking she was going to yell at him, for being a freak and for saying things to her, or better yet, for looking at her when _freaks _didn't have permission to do so. But, Bastet nodded her thanks, wiping the charcoal off with her sleeve. Her clothes were always green in color; the color commonly worn by the followers of the goddess Bastet. Quaxo, silently nodded and pulled out his World History book. Bastet put her sketch book under her chair and fell asleep at her desk; ignoring everything the teacher was saying. Wonderful, that would get her soooo far in life…after a few moments, Quaxo spoke up gently,

" Um...could I be excused ?"

Quaxo shakily lifted his hand, wanting to leave for the bathroom...knowing Litter box jokes were coming...

The teacher nodded.

When Quaxo had left the class erupted with laughter, "Bet he had to use the _litter box_!"

Bastet looked up, glaring at all those who laughed, it wasn't fair to the new student, no matter HOW he looked. Quaxo was still just outside the classroom when they started laughing. His ears flattened. He whispered softly to himself,

" I should of stayed in England..."

The teacher quieted the class.

"Today, we will be learning about Egyptian culture and religion---"

"Is the freak in the back named after an Egyptian Goddess?"

Bastet glared at whoever said that. Quaxo had just walked back in. It was one thing, to poke fun at him, but to bother the only person that hadn't freaked out at his appearance, was another. He hissed, his ears flattening angrily, and his lip drawn back to show fangs.

"Leave her alone."

"ALRIGHT! Take your seat, "

The teacher said to Quaxo,

"Everyone else, the next person who talks is getting a detention."

"Thank you"

Bastet said to Quaxo when he had sat back down.

The class gasped; that was the first thing Bastet had said all year, or last year either.

On the front board the teacher had started a detention list.  
_  
DETENTION  
Bastet Reama_

Quaxo looked up and his ears flatten. He turned and mouthed "sorry" to Bastet. "But I can fix that..."

"Look, we just want to torment her because she's different..."

A cold voice rang out, as Brittney Martel, the school's dance captain spoke up, tormenting him and the girl.

"...or maybe I should just call you furball, because of the...".

"BRITTNEY, **THAT'S ENOUGH**!"

A female voice snapped out, as a brunette slammed her pencil down on her notebook and glared at the captain.

"...He just moved here and already you want to make his live a living nightmare?"

"Just about..."

She smirked out, as the girl then spoke up.

"...Don't mind her. She just thinks the world revolves around her, when in REALITY, it doesn't!"

"Does to, Johnson!"

Came the snap, as Megan, or Meg, Johnson shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah...you just think that, Martel..."

She said, going back to her writings.

Quaxo blinked surprised...he liked Meg...she seemed like a good person...Brittney on the other hand...Quaxo blinked innocently at Brittney… Sometime over the next 20 minutes, her hair would turn the colour of snot green… Bastet sunk low in her seat…

Continuing to write peacefully, Meg brushed some hair behind her ear and sighed. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts: _Oh, why do I bother...I'll never become a famous writer. And even if I could, who'd want to read it? All it is about is a girl who nobody likes and torments all the time...SIGH...like me..._

Bastet hurriedly packed her mailbag-backpack when the bell rang. She was going across the hall to musical theatre class.

"Physical Education..."

Meg said, less than enthusiastically, while she grabbed her stuff.

"...Oh, joy."

Quaxo put his pure white hand onto Meg's shoulder

" Thank you"

He smiled gently and left the classroom for Musical Theatre ; surprisingly, Bastet was in the first row of this class; it was her favourite class.

" Oh...hi..."

Quaxo blushed...he knew this class was gonna be like the last one...

The class stared at him; blinking. They simply thought he was in costume. On the front board was:

_CATS: winter musical_

Quaxo looked up and blushed

"Just my luck..."

His tail swished embarrassedly...showing he wasn't in costume... The class' eyes widened and gasped.

Bastet, again was not paying attention; drawing again. Quaxo started to walk past her to the back of the classroom where people couldn't see him... One girl reached and touched the tip of his tail. He froze in surprise. The girl screamed when it moved.

When the teacher wasn't looking, Bastet grabbed one of the girl ears.

"OW! Let go!"

Bastet let go,

"How do YOU like people touching you?"

She glared at the girl and turned back to her sketch book.

_"Freak"_

was the girl's only response.

Quaxo grumble and sat in the back --just to be moved to the front by the teacher... He sighed and curled his tail around his waist so no one could touch it. Bastet sighed, putting her sketch book away; artist block.

"Today, we will be going over how to audition in the theatre for those who are auditioning for this years musical..."

The teacher turned around finally actually seeing Quaxo,

" ...CATS..."

Quaxo blushed but laughed. Thunder rolled outside, and the lights turned off.

" Heh...Presto !"

Light flashed from where Quaxo was sitting and lit up the class room and the school again...He knew he would be teased for that. A guy reached over and pulled his ear; thinking if he pulled the ear, Quaxo would explode in lights and glitter.

Bastet glared at the guy who pulled his ear; she stepped hard on his foot.

"OW! You Bitch!"

Quaxo spun and lashed his claws out. He held them in front of the guy's face, long, sharp, and glittering different colours.

" Leave her alone buddy...don't touch me or I will claw you. Understand?"

"You paint your claws,"

A girl snickered,

"If I pull your finger will you fart confetti?"

Bastet held back a laugh, you had to admit that comment was a tad funny; though, still rude.

"No...and I don't paint my claws...they're naturally like this..."

A guy snickered,

"suuure they are ... oh, and look, you wear eyeliner too!"

The class erupted in laughter; all but Bastet.

Coming out from the gym cleaned and freshened up, Meg headed to her Theater class and slid inside in the back in the dark. The teacher knew of the students like her in gym, so she had no problem being seen. _Whew...just barely made it..._ She thought, listening to what the teacher had to say.

Quaxo growled angrily and vanished in a small explosion of glitter and confetti -- just to please that bitchy girl. He didn't care if he got a detention...he just needed a rest...however...Bastet probably knew were to find him

Now with him gone, Bastet started to be made fun of. After fifteen minutes she had enough; she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. The teacher didn't mind, she felt bad for her.

Bastet walked into the courtyard sitting on a bench.

Quaxo happened to be sitting curled up in the tree above her.

" They got you too huh..."

Bastet looked around; then up at the tree. She simply nodded.

Quaxo hopped down and sat on the bench silently. "I should of stayed in England, with the rest of the Jellicles..."


End file.
